quiero algo mas que amistad quiero tu corazon
by deep and from heart
Summary: sakura y syaorian estan profundamente enamorados pero nadie quiere dar el primer paso debido al temor por perder su gran amistad. Asi que empiezan los juegos del romances quien ganara? Quien cedera?quien sera el que despiete la pasionmi 1er fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Era una noche preciosa la que estaba viviendo syaoran pero el no podia apreciarla ya que las lagimas corrian sin cesar por lo que en eso momento eran sus frias mejillas. Su corazon estaba roto en pedazos, dolido, en eso momento para el no habia ni la mas minima alegria y todo por enamorarse de ella.**

**La chica que para el era perfecta ya que era bella en todos lo sentidos por afuera y por adentro con esos bellos ojos color jade y pelo castaño que infundia en el tranquilidad ,sus labios carnosos, su piel suave como la seda y sobre todo un corazon de oro que todo lo entendia y lo comprendia .Ella era simplemente perfecta.**

**Pero su pregunta era cuanto tiempo mas podia soportar solo siendo como ella decia ''SU MEJOR AMIGO''**

**-maldicion Sakura cuando me querras! .Se repetia solo en el parque**

**-porque cada cara que veo no es tan bella como la tuya, porque nadie es tan buena como tu ,tan inteligente ,porque...**

**-te amo...**

**Y salian mas lagrimas pero ya no eran de tristeza si no de rabia.**

**Decidio irse a su casa a dormir aunque sabia que no iba a conciliar sueño alguno. Y sabiendo tambien que mañana la iba a volver a ver imaginandose lo que pasaria el mismo dialogo de:**

**-como estas ? que hiciste el fin de semana?. Ylas mismas respuestas**

**-Bien , nada. Y el tonto beso en la mejilla.**

**Lo mas triste era que el trabaja con ella es decir de 8:00 a 6:00 la veia , la tenia tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.**

**Despues de 4 horas bien peleadas siesta. Y la rutina diaria de higiene fue a su trabajo.y entonce la vio**

**estaba radiante con una faldad que le dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas con una blusa media tranparente que hacia notar su perfectas curvas y su cabello suelto.TODA UNA MUJER.**

**-hola -dijo ella con esa voz que lo volvia loco y lo estremecia dejandole un nudo en la garganta**

**-hola -respondio el**

**como estas y el trabajo?**

**-bien y el trabajo igual-mintio y como le dolia mentirle a sakura**

**-que bien ,entonces, cuentame no tienes planes esta noche?**

**su voz sonaba diferente y ahora que pensaba bien ella nunca se vestia asi, era muy conservadora y sotsificada, ademas siempre era el que iba a saludarla siempre pero esta vez ella pusa la iniciativa y tambien sus ojos estaban mas vivaces que antes.Pero tenia que admitirlo le encantaba la nueva ella.**

**-no no tengo planes**

**-pues asunto resuelto, buscame entonces a las 6:00 el sabado y asi vamos al cine y luego al restaurante nuevo, estoy loca por ir ,bye que ahi trabajo que hacer.**

**-bye**

**Yse dieron su tonto beso en la mejilla**

**El solo se quedo en shock es decir de donde salieron tantos cambios, en la adolescencia es donde mas uno cambia pero el a sus 23 años y Sakura a los 21 para su opinion no era normal. Ademas tal vez era normal cambiar pero no en un fin de semana y por lo que el recuerde (que muy bien recuerda) el viernes ella estaba usando unos pantalones de tela bien sueltos y una blusa holgada y bien conservadora. es decir **

**-Que paso?**

**Es decir de donde habia salido esa mujer que ahora le gustaba mas y mas.Que pasaria en esa cena habria por fin algo mas que un beso en la mejilla despues de cenar al llegar a la casa? Que pasaria? Por que sentia que algo iba a cambiar.**

**QUE LES PARECIO ? LA VERDAD ES QUE ME COSTO TRABAJOY COMO DICE MI NICK FUE profundoy del corazon .**

**espero seguir escribiendo pero solo si asi lo queren asi que PLEASE! mandenme reviews sean buenos o malos no importa solo quiero su opinion**

**LOS QUIERE deep and from heart**


	2. Chapter 2

Este dia de de hoy Syaoran sintio que sus sentimientos estaban enloqueciendole la razon: Sakura no dejaba de mandarle besitos seguidos y seguidos, comio con el ,no paro de hablar con el .Algo habia cambiando .Que le paso a "su Sakurita" .Ya no podia aguantarlo estaba volviendose loco pero por darle un beso , por decirle que la queria, por tenerla en sus brazos pero para siempre, que por fin sea suya.

Lo que Syaoran no sabia era que Sakura tambien estaba loca por el, intensamente enamorada, pero lo mismo le pasaba que Syaoran y era que tenia tanto miedo a un rechazo, y sus pensamientos o como podia expresarlo que no se daba cuenta que el sentia igual que ella. Es decir todoooos en la compañia lo notaban y era esa la razon porque Sakura habia cambiado, sus amigas estaban cansada de verla llorar en la cafeteria y como de un parpadeo al ellas venir a sentarse en la mesa a su lado decia que tenia que ir a baño pero todas ya sabian que era para secarse las lagrimas y asi no pudieran notarlo. Asi que un dia (para ser exactos) el viernes le dijeron que iban a ser una reunion muy important en la casa de Tomoyo (que en realidad es su mejor amiga y la primera en darse cuenta) asi que ella fue pensando que le reunion era de trabajo. Llego, la puerta estaba medio abierta (sin seguro) y simplemente al cerrarla comenzo a escuchar:

-Sakura primeramente tenias que decirnoslo -dijo ferfei

-si no es justo que nos estes preocupando as i-dijo nayei

-si ademas para que estan las amigas -dijo Tomoyo

-pero de que demonios estan hablando? -sakura

-tu sabes bien! -dijo ferfei

-de Syaoran estamos hablando, del hombre en que estas profundamente enamorada y lloras por la cafeteria, aquel hombre que solo al verlo te comienzan a temblar las piernas Syaoran! -dijo tomoyo ya rabiosa por la hipocresia y negacion de su mejor amiga.

Sakura estaba rojaaaaa de la verguenza y lo unico que podia pasar por su mente era si el tambien se habia dado cuenta, si era tan obvio sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran , si todos lo sabian ,que que hizo para hacerlo tan obvio.

-Sakuraaaaaa!- hay que sacarla del transe -dijo nayei

-Sakuraaaaaaaa,como lo vamos hacer no ves como esta tiene los ojos redondos y esta inmovil -dijo ferfei

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaa! -ya se! -dijo tomoyo

-Hola syaoran pasa por favor- eso si lo oyo Sakura que al momento dijo:

-Nooooooooooo!

-no te preocupes Sakura -aun con la risa por dentro -dijo nayei

-Si Syaoran no esta aqui tuvismo que hacer eso para sacarte del transe -ferfei

-gracias chicas pero la proxima sean mas suaves quieren -y comenzo a reirse al igual que todas

-BUENO entonces que me recomienda porque si es declararme yo no hago eso ni loca -dijo sakura

-no es declararte, si no reformarte-dijo tomoyo con una voz traviesa

-si unos cambios de look , estilo ,forma de ser, caminar etc..ferfei

-si, lo hare pero solo cuando los cerdos vuelen o cuando el infierno se congele -dijo sakura

-okey, pero luego no llores en la cafeteria y o comienzes a mirarlo tristemente -dijo

-chicas naada de lo que diguan me hare cambiar de opinion

-ni siquiera saber que la chica nueva meylin dice que lo va a conquistar

-OKEYYY CUANDO COMENZAMOS! -dijo sakura bastante rabiosa

(Por si acaso no se preocupen la vedad es que ellas le estan mintiedo a Sakura para que acepte la propuesta ella es una de la que ayuda a Saku Meylin )

Asi fue y Sakura solo al pensarlo se rie. Pero tenia que admitir tambien que fue duro para ella y sus pensamiento no paraban de ser de que pasaria en esa cena?


	3. cambios solo para ti

**hola! A todas como estan lo siento del todo corazon por la espera ya he recibido quejas y solo quieero pedirles excusas con la mayor sinceridad en mi alma. espero que les guste este capitulo como notaran lo hize mas larguito debido a la espera y las quejas. Gracia por sus reviews anteriores**

**CAP: Los cambios que hago por tu agrado**

Era martes faltaban 6 dias para la cita y solo media hora para la cita con la peluquera es decir para Sakura ya era mucha presion pero no le importaba pork ella iba a conquistar a Syaoran ella lo amaba, lo necesitaba asi que adelante se dijo ella y salio de la casa donde sus amigas la estaban esperando muy ansiosas afuera

-Preparada para reformar ese cabello-con la cara ansiosa y loca de felicidad tomoyo pregunto

-la verdad chicas no quiero ir es decir yo adoro mi cabello largo castaño es decir -con la cara angustiada y sis ojos apagados sakura dijo

-ya callate sakura no pienses tanto a ademas no sabes que rayos es que te va a ser la peluquera tal vez te deje igual solo que con highlightso un poco de corte o... mejor me callo- dijo ferfei

-saben a mi tambien me gusta el cabello de sakura, si chicas es decir no es obligado este cambio si quieres puedes no hacerlo y darte por vencida y asi mei lin...-comenzo adecir naiyei con una cara traviesa y tono de voz con dulzura y tristeza loca por matarse de la risa ,guiñandole el ojo a ferfei ,pero fue interumpida por sakura

-okey okey ya entendi nayei tengo que hacer este sacrificio solo ruego que no sea uno muy grande pok aun...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-N\A: Esto significa cambio de lugar o escena

_Ya sakura sacatelo de tu mente lo amas tienes que luchar el es tuyo un cambio el cabello gran cosa, solo concentrate puedes hacerlo- _se decia sakura a si misma mientras pisaba lo que para ella eran los grandes y gigante escalones de la peluqueria

-sakura solo son tres escaloncitos no me digas que te cuesta caminarlos- dijo tomoyo muy impaciente

-Parece que neesita ayuda dijo ferefei y comenzo a empujarla hasta que llego la puerta la abrio y siguio empujandola

-Hola señoritas bienvendas a mi peluqueria soy madame taika es un placer-dijo una señora rechoncha y con un peinado bastante exagerado que desde que nayei la vio se tapo la boca roja como un tomate por estayar de la risay luego recibiendo un codazo de tomoyo donde de risa se paso a rabia

-hola señora taika nosotras somos unas jovencitas enviadas aqui por una conquista que queremos lograr- luego tomoyo recibio su codazo por parte de Sakura

-ohhhhh quien es la enamoradiza?-dijo la rechoncha con una cara divertida haciendo desear a sakura ser invisible

esta belleza natural-ferfei exclamo empujando por segunda vez a sakura

-ohhhhh que belleza de muchacha no tienes idea de lo preciosa que eres pero menos lo bella que te te vamos a poner-dijo taika aun con su sonrisa divertida que sakura no aguantaba

-ok entonces que esperamos -dijo sakura pensando que entre mas rapido comienza mas rapido termina esta torura

Yde un chasqueo de dedos 4 estilistas aparecieron y por lo que se veian miraban a sakura como si fuera una muñeca nueva con que ivan a jugar- pero esta vez a sakura no le importo solo se rio

-pero todavia estan ahi muevanse que hay un diamante bruto que relucir-dijo la rechoncha bastante emocionada

-si señora taika constentaron al unisono ago que a todas las hizo reir hata la misma señora taika

-yaaaaaa! como perdiendo la cordura y roja por el grito que pego haciendo que las 4 estilistas mas las 4 jovencitas corrieran al salon de lavado

ok ,al llegar al salon de lavado las estilistas empezaron a ver y a palpar hasta se podria decir que oler y comenzaron las ideas que sakura habia temido desde un pricipio comenzando a pensar mal hasta de Syaoran por ella desear conquistarlo no sabiendo que ya lo estaba

-bien, un corte de cabello hasta aqui no esta mal ,creo señalando la oreja de sakura para que luego ella viera los ojos de rencor hacia ella por parte de sakura haciendo de inmediato que esta se lovidaria de la idea

-no, por ahi no esta bien -con una cara de miedo y angustia que a sakura hasta le dio pena pero se sentia orgullosa ya que llego a defender a su cabello y se sintio peor debido a que oyo otra propuesta por parte de otra estilista que sugeria un corte muchooooo mas abajo, indicado como si fuera al empezar la caja toraxica pero luego se hecho para atras al verlos ojos de sakura como de angustia

- el problema querida es que la verdad no hay que cortarte nada -y sakura solo salto de alegria al oir esto

-si ok no cortemos nada pero entonces en que parte la cmbiamos - dijo tomoyo

Y empezaron a surgir otras ideas:

-que tal si le hacemos unos highligths de color caoba o rojizo ,con su pelo castaño quedarian bien

-que tal si le hacemos un tinte con un castaño oscuro

-o teñirle las puntas de verde- dijo la estupida (como pensaba sakura) que queria dejarla casi sin cabello- haciendo recibir otra mirada penetrante de sakura que al final logro su cometido haciendo que esta se vaya del lugar haciendo repirar y tirar un suspiro a sakura

- es nueva disculpala- dijo la estilista de la idea de los highliths llamada kaede

Al fin al cabo decidieron hacerle el tinte de un castaño llegando a caoba y colocarle los highlights de un castaño claro manos a la obra!

y claro se hizo su pedicure y su manicure

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

OO

OO N\A: Esto signikica luego de un tiempo o rato

-WAOOOOOOOOO

-Que bella estas

-increible dios miooooooo

-que cambiooooooo!

Sakura estaba ya roja como un tomate es que sentia que se derretia con tantos halagos es decir hasta ella lo admitia y eso que Sakura era una persona muy humilde y timida ,ella simplemente estaba "bellisima" y eso era poca parecia una muñeca pero aun por su mente pasaba_: dios mio le gustara? es decir lo hice por el etsoy bien no? dios miooo si no le gusta no se que hare no tengo un plan B _-ETC...

-al llegar a la casa sakura estaba realmente agotada es decir despues de la peluqueria fueron a la boutique ,para luego ir a la plaza para comprobar el nuevo

'look

' si estaba bien y si que estaba bien sakura al mas tardar llegar a la plaza todos y cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban comenzaron a mirarla

-quieres tomar un cafe ?

_-_me das la hora ?

-pitos o silbido

todo esto logro mostrar que ella era como dijo tomoyo_la reina para el sexo opuesto._

No mas llegar a la oficina todos se dispusieron a verla pero ella no veia nada solo que _su syaoran _estaba hablando "muy entretenido" con meilin es decir ni la habia mirado! . Asi que con su porte fino y bastante decidido fue para alla

**UYYYYYYYY que pasara ahora dios miooooo, que triste que sakura no sepa que ellos son primos pero no pueden decirme que no se les hace comico los celos de ella. Espero que les guste el capi y lo siento pero tenia que irme asi que no pude seguir escribiendo y como tenia que mandar algo para que no me echaran tomates (por la espera) les di esto BYE!**

**las quiero mucho cuidense**

**_Deep and from heart _** o **_Estefania (JIJIJJI)_**


End file.
